Off-road work vehicles of various types may have one or more implements for carrying out various work operations. Motor graders, for example, may have a main blade, sometimes referred to as a “moldboard,” for performing ground clearing or smoothing operations. Such motor graders may also have other implements, such as a scarifiers, rippers or other blades, that may be used to perform other ground working operations (e.g., ground loosening or other ground clearing or smoothing operations) before, during or after the operation performed by the main blade.